The purpose of this project is to study the chemistry and biochemistry of biogenic amines, their amino acid precursors and transformation products. The areas of specific interest are: 1. the mechanism of the neurotoxicity of 6-hydroxydopamine, 5,7-dihydroxytryptamine and related compounds; 2. the role of adrenergic innervation in the release of calcitonin from the C-cell of the thyroid. 3. The effect of substitution of fluorine on the aromatic ring of dopamine, norepinephrine, and serotonin on transport mechanisms in vivo, in atrial preparation, brain synaptosomal preparation, and in platelet preparation; 4. The mechanism of toxicity and leukocytopoiesis of 2-fluorohistidine in normal and leukemic mice; 5. The metabolism and incorporation into protein of 2-fluorohistidine in mouse and murine erythroleukemia cell cultures; 6. The immunolocalization of catechol-O-methyltransferase at cellular and subcellular sites. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Rice, K.C., Shiotani, S., Creveling, C.R., and Jacobson, A.E.; N-(2,4,5-trihydroxyphenethyl)normetazocine, a potential irreversible inhibitor of the narcotic receptor. J. Med. Chem. 20: 673-675, 1977. Creveling, C.R., Kirk, K.L., and Highman, B.: Effect of 2-fluorohistidine upon leukocytopoiesis in mice. Res. Comm. Chem. Path. Pharm. 16: 507-522, 1977.